Austria In Hyrule
by Mad As A Bloody Hatter
Summary: A spell sends Austria into the land of Hyrule where he meets Link and Queen Zelda. Now stuck in a world he does not understand with people he does not know Austria must find a way to get back to his world and most importantly his nation. What is a music playing, caking loving aristocrat to do? AU, crossover, a bit of PruAus at the end, ZeldaXLink, No LinkXAustria


**Warning: the characters in this story are base off Zelda: Twilight Princess's characters, OOC Austria, will be calling him by his human name for most of the story. This is completely AU**

* * *

It was dark all around him, he could not tell where he was or even see his hands in front of him but he knew one thing. He was falling.

"Oof!" The wind was knocked out of him as his back met the ground.

For a moment or two he just stayed there, trying to fill his lungs with enough oxygen. He opened his eyes and saw a clear blue sky above him. This made him blink for he was sure that it was just night time a few moments ago. He turned his head to the right and saw miles and miles of grassland as far as the eye could see. He turned his head to the other side and this time he was able to see a figure in the distance though it was too far to tell what it was. After a few more minutes, in which Roderich decided that he had in fact broken nothing, he moved into a sitting position.

"Oh, my head." he groaned, grabbing his head in one hand and trying to stop the pounding.

"w-where am I?" he said aloud to no one, looking around, "What happened?"

He tried to think what led to him ending up where he was. He remembered going out drinking with Germany and Prussia, though the latter had to practically force the Austrian nation away from his piano. The bar they had gone to was one popular among the nations and that night was no difference, seeing as the pub was filled with many of their friends. The next few hours were filled with laughs, drinks, and even a few fights. The last thing he remembered was England yelling at France, calling him a "bloody French frog!" Norway yelling at Denmark about him being an idiot and Romania calling Hungary a bitch. Then there was a bright light and then next thing he knew he was here.

Austria decided that it would be better to get up and figure where he was before night fall. He figured that it would be best to go towards the figure in the distance, who knows it might be a town or something. After many minutes of walking, and still not much closer to the figure, Austria saw something out of the corner of his eyes. He was just quick enough to move out of the way as something lunged at him.

It was a strange and terrifying creature, not like anything he had seen in all his centuries as a country. It looked like a giant mutated Venus fly trap with a long thorny root connected to it. He watched as it opened its large maul, showing many sharp teeth and a long forked blue tongue like a snake's. The odd thing was red with thick black stripes on it and seemed to have no eyes. But apparently it did not need eyes for it was coming right at him! Hissing, it slithered its way towards it before pouncing. This time Austria was not a fortunate and ended up getting a cut along his forearm.

He let out a short pain filled hiss as he grabbed his bleeding arm, not taking his violet eyes off this strange thing the entire time. It struck a few more times and each time Austria just narrowly escaped it. Sadly his luck seemed to run out as he tripped over a rock, landing on his back side. His ankle throbbed as he sat there, eyes wide in fear as the creature slithered over to him. He tried to crawl backwards, his ankle dead weight, but he was not faster than the monster for it was soon upon him.

The plant like creature reared up, opening its mouth wide, and went for the kill. Austria tensed up and looked away, not wishing to see his death as it came.

…..

He waited but it pain never came. He timidly turned only to see a young man clad in green thrust his sword into the head of the creature, killing it. Austria watched as his savior pulled out the sword with a grunt before turning to face him. Austria was able to see him better now. The man, who looked around 19 years old, had dark blue eyes, short messy blond hair, pale skin, and most surprisingly, a pair of pointy ears like an elf.

"Are you alright?" the young man asked in a voice similar to his.

Austria nodded, somewhat in shock.

"You're bleeding." the other pointed out, kneeling next to the shell shocked nation and gently grabbing his wounded arm, looking it over.

Austria, having forgotten all about his arm, looked at the wound himself, "o-oh, it's fine. I'm fine."

The blond hummed, not choosing to comment as he pulled out a little bottle filled with a red substance. He handed the bottle to the older man, "drink." he curtly ordered the other.

Austria looked at the bottle warily, not sure what it was. Deciding to put some trust in this stranger who had saved him, the brunette grabbed the bottle, uncorked it, and drank the red liquid in one gulp. He gagged on the drink; it tasted like the medicine Hungary would force down his throat when he was feeling a bit under the weather. Thankfully this worked better than that as the pain from his ankle disappeared and the wound on his arm magically closed. He smiled softly as he thanked the other.

"Thank you….you would not happen to know where it is that I am would you?" Austria asked.

"You are in the Hyrule fields." The blond answered, putting the now empty bottle away to be refilled later.

"Hyrule fields…..? In which country would that be?"

"Country? What is a country? We are in Hyrule and that over there-" he pointed towards the figure that Austria had been walking to earlier, "That is Hyrule town which leads to Hyrule Castle home to Queen Zelda." Austria did not miss how the blond's eyes seemed to light up when he mention this Zelda woman…what kind of name was Zelda anyway? It was not something he had heard of before anyway, "You are not from around here are you? Where do you come from? Koholint Island? Termina? Holodrum?" he questioned.

Austria grew more and more confused with each new name, "what? No, I am not from any of these places. I come from another place, another planet called Earth. There I am a representative from a nation called Austria but you can call me Roderich Edelstein." he explained, "I am trying to find my way back home."

"Link." the hero finally introduced himself, shaking hands with the other, "I do not know what is this placed called Earth that you are speaking of but I think I know someone who might be able to help you get back to your home."

Austria's eyes lit up, "really? Who would that be?" he asked, standing up.

"Zelda, she is the wisest of all. She will be able to help." Link said, "Come, we go to her now." with that he took off in the direction of the town.

Austria, whose legs were longer, was able to keep up easily with Link. He stuck close to the green clad boy, afraid of being attacked again, "what was that thing back there? The creature that you killed?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Baba Serpent, very common in these fields." Link answered.

"Baba serpent….right….."

They walked in silence for the rest of the day. Link thinking about the strange new person he had met while Austria on the other hand was thinking about how things must be going on at home. Someone must have noticed that he was gone by now...right?

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T BRING HIM BACK!" a loud feminine voice yelled out, causing the three men in front of her to wince and flinch away from the frying pan wielding nation.

"Frau Hungary please calm down." Germany asked, feeling a head ache come on.

"Calm down! Do not tell me to calm down Germany!" she yelled, turning to face the blond nation, "these idiots sent my dear Austria to god knows where and now they say they cannot bring him back!"

The three "idiots" in question were actually the three magically oriented nations: England, Romania, and Norway.

"Haha! She totally dissed you guys!" America laughed.

"Shut it you bloody wanker!" England yelled.

"Herr England, Herr America please can-"

"Shut up! Nazi!" America cut the other off.

"I am not a Nazi!" Germany yelled back, quickly losing his composer at the word.

Prussia sighed as he listened to the younger nations bicker. Seriously it was 1982, the second war had been over for many years, and you would think they would learn to work together. Totally not awesome.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Prussia yelled, jumping out of his seat and slamming his hands down on the table like he had seen his bruder do many times before, "we have no time for your childish behavior. One of our nations has gone missing and we have no idea where he is or how to get him back. Our main goal has to be to bring Austria back but in the mean time we have to decide what to do about his country or god knows what problems could come from a nation's representative disappearing." he stated, sitting down when he finished.

Everyone was silent as the thought over the ex-nation's words.

"My bruder is right. England, Romania, and Norway; you will be in charge of finding a way to bring Austria back. As for his country, another nation will have to take care of his work. Who would like to volunteer?" he asked, looking more towards the central European nations.

Most of the central European nations were all quiet, looking to each other to step up seeing as they themselves had too much work already.

Switzerland sighed, "I can take half of that idiots work. Only half!" he clarified, knowing he would not be able to take all of the Austrian nation's work by himself.

Germany nodded, "Danke Herr Switzerland. Who would like to take the other half of Austria's work?" he asked, again looking at the central European nations.

And again they were silent.

"I can do it." Prussia said, raising his hand.

Everyone turned to face the ex-nation, shocked that he would volunteer.

"I don't think that is a good idea." England said.

"Why not? I'm the only one here with the extra time. You're all busy with your own nations but since I'm not a nation anymore I can take care of Priss's nation." He reasoned.

"Err…that is actually a good reason. Fine, Prussia until Austria gets back you will be in charge of half of Austria's work. Talk with Switzerland about the rest." Germany said.

After that everyone mostly just stood around, seeing as this meeting was mostly spent with Hungary yelling at the three nations responsible to her ex-husband's disappearance.

* * *

The sun was setting when they finally reached their destination. The figure in the distance turned out to a stone wall that surrounded the town to protect it from intruders. Link nodded to the guards before leading Roderich beyond the wall. The latter looked at the townspeople in wonder; some had pointed ears like Link while others had regular ears like his. He followed the hero until they came upon a huge castle that looked like the castles back in the Europe during the medieval ages. Soon after they were inside the large stone structure and Link was leading him through a maze of hallways and passages.

Finally they ended up in the main throne room. It was a long and wide room, able to fit hundreds of people if needed, with floor to ceiling tapestries covering the walls and large windows letting in abundant amount of sun light. At the end the room, sitting on a large throne, was a slim blond woman with pointy ears and a crown on her head whom Roderich assumed to be Queen Zelda.

That assumption was confirmed when Link walked over to the woman and kneeled on kneel in front of her, his head bowed and his hand on his heart, "my Queen I have finished patrolling the fields." he said.

"So it seems." she said, looking at Link for a moment before looking past him and at the violet eyed man, "And you have brought a guest with you as well."

Link stood up, "My Queen he is a traveler from a far off land trying to find his way home. I was hoping you would be able to help him get back to his home."

Zelda looked at the new comer for a moment taking in his pale skin, his lithe figure, and his dirtied clothing, "What is it that you are called traveler?" she asked, looking at the nation.

Roderich stepped forward until he was standing next to Link and bowed to Zelda, "Roderich Edelstein your majesty." he introduced himself.

"And where is it that you wish to return to?" she inquired, her eyebrows rising slightly at the similarities in Link and Roderich's voices.

"A placed called earth. I am a representative of a nation called Austria." he explained.

"Like a guardian spirit? you watch over this 'Austria'?" she was a bit confused now, in all her years she had never heard of this place or ever known anyone who have might have traveled there.

Roderich paused for a moment, thinking it over before deciding that yes, he was a like a guardian spirit, watching over his people. He nodded at the Queen's question, "Yes your highness, like a guardian spirit."

"Hmmm..." she stood up gracefully and began pacing back and forth, pondering over this new problem. If what the travel said was true then they must get him back home quickly, who knows what trouble might come from a guardian spirit being taken away from his domain. Then suddenly, it was like a light had turned on. She knew what to do!

"We shall contact Midna, she will be able to help the traveler back home." with that, she swiftly exited the room through a door hidden behind one of the tapestries, causing the two men to run after her.

Zelda's heels clacked against the stone floor as she walked. She stopped at a large dark wood door and used a key she kept hidden up her sleeve to open it. She allowed the other two to go in before closing the door behind them. This room was very small compared to the throne room they had just left. Besides the door, there was one window, and a giant mirror that hung on the wall.

Zelda began talking in some strange language that Roderich had never heard before in his long existence. While she was doing that, the musician leaned over and spoke to Link in a soft voice, so not to disturb Zelda's chanting, "who is Midna?" he asked.

Link spoke back in an equally soft voice, his eyes never leaving Zelda, "she is a Twili from Twilight Realm."

"ah...What is a Twili?" Roderich questioned after a pause.

"Twilis are a peaceful race from the Twilight Realm; they descended from a tribe of sorcerers known as the Interlopers." Link explained.

While Link talked as if he suspected that the explanation would satisfy Roderich, it only left the other with more questions about this strange place where he had landed. Though it seemed that his questions would have to wait until later because the room had gone quiet as Zelda finished what she was saying. They stood there in silence for a moment before the surface of the mirror began to ripple, like a calm lake after something is dropped into it.

There on the screen appeared the image of woman, unlike any Roderich had seen before, appeared in the mirror. She had light blue skin, dark red eyes like Gilbert's, and long orange colored hair which was covered with this black cloth head piece like object.

"What do you want?" she snapped irritably, "I was sleeping."

"My apologizes Midna but I have a question for you. Link encountered a lost traveler during his patrols and I was wondering if you would be able to send him back to his home. His name is Roderich Edelstein and he comes from a place called Earth. Have you ever heard of this Earth?" she asked.

"Earth?" Midna was quiet as she thought, "hmm I might have but that was a long time ago. Where is this Roderich? I wish to see him."

Zelda gestured for him to walk in the line of sight of the mirror, which he did with only slight hesitation. He stood in front of the mirror, waiting for this Midna woman to say that she knew how to get him home.

"Hm..." she hummed as she looked him over for a moment. "Well I have no idea how to get him back home. It's hopeless. Looks like you're stuck here traveler." she shrugged.

They all stared at her in shock at her flippant response.

"Midna!" Zelda scolded the other, "he is a guardian spirit! We must get him back to his home!"

Midna sighed, "Fine, but it will not be easy and will take some time."

Zelda nodded, satisfied with the answer, "Good and until the time when you can send him home, Roderich will stay with us here in the castle." She then turned to him, as if waiting for him to comment or object.

He quickly nodded, rather staying here in the castle then going back outside where those monsters lurked, "that will be fine." he assured her.

Zelda smiled and turned back to Midna, talking to her for a few more minutes before ending the connection, the mirror going back to normal. Zelda led them out of the mirror room and once in the hallway she addressed Roderich and Link, "Now that is taken care of, I will retire to my chambers. Link will show you to your room and we discuss your stay here more in the morning. Good night."

"good night." they answered back, bowing to the queen.

After she left, Link turned to Roderich, "come on traveler, I will show you where you will be living until you can go home." With that he turned and took off down the hall, Roderich trailing after him.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Link asked hesitantly, tugging on his new clothes.

"I am positive. Women in my world love to be wined and dined. How different can the women be here?" Roderich assured him.

Link sighed, wondering what he was getting himself into when he agreed to allow Roderich to help him with Zelda. He had been trying for months to get her attention but he always messed things up or she was too busy to notice him.

It had been a year since Roderich had come into their lives. A few days after he arrived, they discovered that he was an amazing musician, which led to Zelda giving him the position of royal musician. He was in charge of the music for the balls and parties that Zelda hosted in the Hyrule castle as well as just playing music to help Zelda relax after a very stressful day. When he was not playing his music, he was working with Link either patrolling the fields or training. While he did not like being outdoors much he tried to be somewhat helpful to Link. Roderich's fingers were still slender but had roughed from months using swords, knives, and bows and arrows.

Link opened his mouth to argue that the women here can be very different then the women back in Roderich's world but was stopped at the sight of Zelda walking towards them, looking breathtaking in her new blue dress. She smiled softly when she finally reached them, causing Link to blush slightly. They greeted each other and Link pulled out her chair for her.

Roderich was their waiter for the night. He brought them their drinks and food, and after they finished eating he stood near them and played on his violin for them, setting the mood. After a while they both headed back to the castle, hand in hand, and Roderich stayed behind, watching them as he cleaned up. He smiled to himself, mission accomplished.

* * *

Roderich watched with fond look in his eyes as Link and Zelda floated around the dance floor. Zelda look beautiful in her wedding dress and Link looked handsome in his suit as well.

"Hey there Traveler." a feminine voice said.

He knew instantly who it was. There was only one person who still called him traveler. He turned and came face to face with Midna.

"Hallo to you too Midna." he said, "are you any closer to finding a way to send me home?" he asked, somewhat hopeful.

She sighed and shook her head before taking a sip of her, most likely alcoholic, drink.

Roderich visibly deflated at the news, "oh..." Not that he did not like staying with Zelda and Link but he missed his home and his friends something terrible. Hell a few weeks ago he found himself missing Prussia of all people! Though if he was completely honest with himself he always had a bit of a crush on the albino nation, not that he would ever tell the other nation. It had been a little more than two years and Roderich was losing hope that he would ever go home.

"Don't give up hope traveler. I'll get you home...one day." She told him.

Roderich turned toward Midna, "One day soon?" he asked hopefully.

She just shrugged and turned her affection back towards the people on the dance floor. Austria's shoulders sagged as he sighed. Great...just great...he just hoped everything was going fine back home.

Prussia sighed as he leaned back in his chair, the voices of the arguing nations filling his ears. United Nations his left foot. Honestly this was a waste of his time; he had work to do back home.

* * *

At first it had been a little tricky getting used to all the paperwork and meetings that came along with being a nation. The hardest thing to get used to was Specs not being around to chase him out of the house. It's been a couple of years and the magic trio has still not found Austria, something about it being hard to search through different dimensions or something. Yet at every damn meeting they were asked the same question, "have you found a way to bring him home?" either asked by himself or Hungary and each time they would shake their heads.

Though it was not very awesome, he was beginning to give up hope that they would ever be able to bring the Austrian home. Gilbert was then pulled from his thoughts by Hungary, who had elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow...damn woman." he muttered, "What?" he asked, looking at her.

She pointed to Germany, who apparently had been trying to get Prussia's attention for some time.

"Oh. Sorry bruder. What were you saying?" he asked.

Germany sighed, "Forget it. I'll talk to you after the meeting."

Prussia shrugged and quickly got lost in his thoughts once again. At the end of the meeting, Prussia stayed in his seat while everyone got up and left. He looked up at the sound of his bruder sighing.

"What's wrong?" The albino asked.

"This whole mess is what's wrong. Austria has been gone for a little over four years already and they can't seem to find him. I think that there is a possibility that he will not be coming back."

"Don't say that!" Prussia yelled, slamming his hands down on the table as he jumped up, "Don't you ever say that again!"

"Face it bruder! God only knows where he ended up and if he was able to find shelter or food or water. You and I both know that Austria that while Austria was once a great empire he is not suited for living in the wild." he reasoned.

Prussia frowned, "that may be true but I won't give up hope that he is out there. He could just as easily be trying to find a way home. "

Germany sighed and shook his head, "I hope you are right bruder."

"I know I am right." he said, "Specs will be fine, he'll come home, and everything will go back to how it was just you watch." after that he gathered his things and left the meeting room.

* * *

After that the years passed quickly in Hyrule and thoughts of returning home, while still there, were pushed to the back to the mind as Zelda became pregnant and gave birth to five children. The eldest of the children at the age of fourteen were a set of female twins named Amaya and Asa who were as different as night and day, next was their little brother Daiki who was twelve years old, after him was named Ryuu who was nine years old, and their last child was a girl who they named Saki who was four years old.

Roderich was quick to fall in love with each of the children; each was special to him in their own way. Amaya enjoyed spending afternoons in the garden listening to him playing his flute, Asa liked to help him bake, Daiki sat with him in the library and read with him, Ryuu enjoyed sparring with him, and Saki his little flower, well she was the easiest to please. She followed Roderich around like a puppy, always demanding to have his full attention. When Zelda or Link could not get her to stop crying they would hand the fussy four year old over to her Uncle Roderich and the child would instantly calm down. This never stopped to make him smile.

Roderich and Saki had just come back from gathering berries in the woods and when they went inside they found Midna sitting with Zelda at the breakfast table.

"Good morning everyone." Roderich said, the young princess in one hand and a basket of berries in the other, "good morning Midna." he said, placing the basket and the child on the counter.

"Traveler." she nodded, taking a sip from her cup.

"What brings you here so early in the morning? If I remember correctly you never get up before five o'clock in the evening." he said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I found a way to send you home." she stated casually as if she was saying the sky was blue.

The cup slipped out of Roderich's hand and hit the floor, hot coffee slipping all over the cleaned floor. He ignored the way the children jumped at the loud crash and stared at Midna.

"W-what? Did you just say what I think you said?" he asked, wanting to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"if you think I said I found a way to send you back home then yes I did say that." she said, looking at him.

A grin grew on Roderich's lips. Home...he could finally go home! Oh how he missed that place, these past fifteen years, while wonderful, had only helped him to realize how much he actually missed his friends and family.

"Home? Isn't this your home uncle?" Amaya asked from her seat at the table, looking at Roderich big blue eyes.

Roderich stopped short, having forgotten for a moment the family he had here in this world, "yes but...Sweetie I did not come from this world and I have to go back from where I came from." he said.

"Fine! Who cares that you're going to leave us! I don't!" with that she jumped out of her seat and ran out of the room.

"Amaya." Zelda said, getting up only to be stopped by Roderich putting his hand up, "let me go Zelda. She needs to understand why I am leaving."

He turned and quickly left the room through the door Amaya had used. He searched for her and soon found her crying among the flowers in the garden. His chest tightened at the sight of the blond child crying. He slowly walked over to her and knelt in front of her.

"My little one, why do you cry?" he asked.

"Because you are leaving us and you do not even seem sad about it! You will go back home and forget all about us!" she sobbed.

Roderich frowned, "now what would make you think that? Just because I am leaving does not mean I will forget you. It would be impossible to forget all of you. Do you want to know why?" he asked.

She sniffled and nodded as she wiped her eyes.

He smiled softly, "because Ich Liebe Dich."

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means 'I Love You' in my language." He explained

"ick libe dic?" she tried out the foreign words.

He chuckled, "no sweetie. Listen; Ich Liebe Dich." he said slowly.

"Ich liebe dich?"

He smiled, "perfect! Now dry those tears little one and come back inside. I promise I will not leave until tonight after we had dinner together alright?" he asked, standing up and holding out his hand for her.

She smiled softly and grabbed his hand, "alright."

* * *

Roderich walked into the small room that had been cleared out for their use tonight. He watched as Midna drew what looked like a circle with squiggles on the floor.

"What is that going to do?" He asked, moving over to her.

"Send your sorry butt home." she answered curtly, not looking up from her complicated drawing.

Roderich chose not to comment and turned to face the now opening door. He smiled as he saw the King and Queen walk in with their children not far behind.

"We walked to say goodbye and see you off." Zelda explained, Link nodding, "Also the kids wanted to give you something."

Roderich smiled and looked at the children, "oh really? What is it?" he asked.

Saki, the youngest, stepped forward and held her hand out. Roderich crouched down and smiled at her, "what do you have there, my little flower?" he asked, smiling.

Not saying a word she placed the object in his outstretched hand. Roderich looked at it curiously before he realized that it was a necklace. It actually turned out to be a locket. He opened it and smiled as he looked at the picture of the wonderful family he had grown to love during his years here. On the other side of the locket there were some words engraved in Hyrulian.

'You will forever been in our hearts.' Was the very loose translation of the words written on the pendant.

Roderich smiled, "I never take this off." he promised as he put the necklace on.

"Alright Traveler. Let's get this show started." Midna said, standing up and wiping the chalk off her hands.

Quickly Roderich gave each of the children hugs, holding a bit tighter Amaya. He stood and hugged Zelda, thanking her for everything she has done for him over the years. Link and he shared a manly handshake which ended with Link pulling the taller brunette in for a hug. Roderich pulled away and smiled weakly at the family before him. He turned and walked over to Midna.

"What do I do?" he asked.

"Just stand in the circle." she waved her hand in the direction of the circle.

He nodded and did as told, "Now what?" he asked, wondering if there was something else he had to do.

"Now you hold on and enjoy the ride." she smirked before she began chanting.

Roderich looked at his loved ones as the circle began to glow, each line and squiggle lighting up. He stayed in his spot as he watched the light become brighter and brighter until a sold wall of light separated him from the others. He walked over to the edge of the wall and crouched down, placing his hand palm open an inch away from the wall. Amaya walked over as did the same, smiling at Roderich.

"Ich liebe dich." he mouthed, not sure if she could see him. Though it seemed that she could for she mouthed the words back at him.

Roderich smiled and watched her until the light became too bright and wall became solid, blocking him off from the others. He got up and slowly backed away from the light, squinting his eyes while doing so. The next thing he knew he was in all alone surrounded by complete darkness. He turned in a circle, trying to see something. Though it was useless seeing as he could not even see his hands in front of his face.

He sighed and ran a hand through his head, "Midna...Midna...Midna, where have you sent me?" he said, hoping maybe that she could hear him, though he doubt it.

He looked around again and in the distance he could barely make out a little dot of light. Deciding that it was his best bet, Roderich made his way towards the light. After what seemed like hours the light ever so slowly began to grow in size as Roderich grew closer. He stopped when he was as close as he could be. The dot of light had turned out to be coming from something on the other side of a glass wall. He looked through the glass, feeling a bit like Alice, and gasped at what he saw.

There, not more than a few feet away, were all his friends and fellow nations. They were sitting around a large table and talking...well yelling. He watched, his hands pressed flat against the glass. He watched as everyone yelled and argued with one another, some of them jumping out of their chairs to be heard. He was not sure what was happening but he could have sworn that he had heard his name, well his nation's name, being yelled out. Though Roderich paid no attention to that for his eyes soon locked on the figures of Elizaveta and Gilbert, sitting side by side between Switzerland and Germany. Both of the old friends were yelling at someone across the table from them. Again he heard his name being said. He then realized what was happening.

They were all arguing about him.

Roderich listened and struggled to hear what was being said over the noise.

"We will not dissolve the nation of Austria. Roderich is not gone forever! He will be back!" Hungary yelled, an angry vein in her forehead throbbing.

Roderich gasped, surely they were not thinking of splitting his nation up where they? He was only gone 15 years, a short time for nations as old as them.

"He is not coming back! I say we break up the nation of Austria and give it out to other nations!" someone yelled only to have Prussia practically jump over the table at them, Germany being the one to hold him back.

"NO! I'm not gone! I'm right here!" Roderich yelled, slamming on the glass away separating him from the others, "listen to me you band of babbling baboons!" He growled, his hands tightening into fists as he banged on the wall.

The yelling grew louder and louder as Roderich tried to get through the glass. Again and again he pounded on the wall, yelling for someone to listen to him as he did. Cracks began forming around Roderich's fists, the wall growing weaker as the noises grew louder. He had to get through, he had to get home!

With one last slam on the surface, the glass wall shattered under the pressure.

Then Roderich was falling.

He groaned as he landed on the table in front of Prussia, surrounded by glass, "Mein gott." he swore, rubbing his sore back.

For once the other nations were silent as they stared at the violet eyed nation they had all thought to be gone. His hair was slightly longer and his body a bit more muscular but under that it was the same cake loving, musical nation that had gone missing all those years ago.

Prussia was the first to recover from the shock and he quickly pulled the aristocrat in for a hug, "SPECS!" he yelled, breaking the others from their stupors.

Austria gasped and struggled in Prussia's hug, finding it hard to breath, "P-Prussia! -let go!" he wheezed, trying to get more air into his lungs.

Hungary pulled Prussia away from the Austrian nation and he inhaled deeply, his face getting some of its color back. Though that was short lived as he was once again pulled into a bone crushing embrace, "oh Roderich! I missed you!" Hungary exclaimed.

"I missed you too!" he said, wrapping his arms around his ex-wife, not caring that she was squeezing a bit tight.

This continued on as he was pulled from one embrace into another. After everyone had finished, Roderich ended up sitting on Prussia's lap. He flushed under the other nations gaze before schooling his expression into one of indifference, ignoring the feeling of Prussia's hands on his waist.

"what did I miss in the last 15 years?" he asked, looking around only to be met with silence, "what?" he asked, turning to face Hungary, knowing she would answer him.

"Austria, dear, it has been longer than 15 years." she said.

"What do you mean? I have been away from 15 years. I know that much." he muttered the last part to himself, touching the pendant around his neck, "I-If not then how long? What year is it?" he asked.

"Specs...it's been 30 years. It's August 2012." Prussia answered him, tightening his hold on the brunette.

Austria felt the walls closing in on him as his mind struggled to comprehend this new information. 30 years...it's been 30 years. He ended up in Hyrule in 1982, after the fall of the Soviet Union. That is why they were all celebrating that night. He had watched Link and Zelda raise their kids, the twins were born a year after he arrived, making it 15 years in that world...did time really move that differently? Did one year in Hyrule equal two years in his world? Was it really 30 years later?

"b-but...I missed so many things. I don't..." Austria trailed off, wondering how he was going to survive in this new strange world that he knew nothing about.

"Shh, relax Specs." Prussia told him, rubbing his hairs in order to stop him from hyperventilating, "We'll be with you every step of the way until you are able to do things on your own."

Austria looked around at the faces of the nations around him, "You promise?" he asked, turning in Prussia's lap to face him.

Prussia placed his hands on Austria's face and rubbed the other's cheeks with his thumbs, "ja but most importantly I promise not to leave your side." he promised.

"Even after I get used to things again?" Austria asked, not noticing how the other nations had left the room to give them some privacy.

The albino just smirked, "trust me, you won't be able to get rid of me any time soon Priss."

Austria smiled softly, "I suppose I can live with that." he muttered, leaning down to press his lips against Prussia's.

* * *

I'M DONE! I hope you liked it. Please read and review!

Translation of the Children's names (based on the website where I got them from) Amaya: Iris or Night Rain  
Asa: Born at Dawn  
Daiki: wisdom, intellect  
Ryuu: Dragon  
Saki: blossom, hope


End file.
